


How Death brought us together

by jisungstomato, KnightlySynster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungstomato/pseuds/jisungstomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlySynster/pseuds/KnightlySynster
Summary: I stole this idea from pintrest, but made it my own. Gifts that bring the world together. Some bring blessings, others curses. However, one's "curse" was a blessing in disguise. His curse, her pain, his admiration, his refrain, her loss, her anger, and his psyche come together to heal the wrongs of the world and their lives.





	How Death brought us together

Today was the day, it was my first day at the new school my mother wanted me to go to. I made my way to the front desk to get my: class schedule, school map, locker combination, and my ID card. The process was fairly simple and speedy. It took less than than 15 minutes, so once I got to my first class the teacher was opening the door. When his students finally settled down he introduced me and I went to sit at the only desk in the middle row that was by the window. Class went on and soon we were put into groups made by the teacher. I was in a group with two girls and two boys. "Hey, I'm Minerva. Whats your name?" The girl next to me said. I smile and re-introduced myself, "I'm Lave." The other three smiled and said their names, "I'm Blake." "Travis." "Hey, I'm Harley." After our brief introductions to each other, we started on our mini DNA project that the Bio teacher asked the mandarin teacher to give us.

By the end of the class we were laughing as we put away our finished project. "So, you haven't gotten your gifts yet?" I ask once we sit down, "No," Minerva states, "I haven't, not until tomorrow." "Same. Well not till the 17th of January. However, I do think Harley has," Blake answers honestly. Harley smiles and nods, "I got the king's Harley." Travis snickers, "Wow the fates thought it funny eh?" She rolls her eyes, "At least _I_ don't have to wait two years after graduation, Travis." " _HOW DARE YOU?!_ I skipped a grade or two!" We all laugh at the remark. The bell rings and we go to our separate ways. I arrive three minutes late due to getting lost, but the teacher was understanding. Immediately, I spot Blake and ask if I could sit next to him. "Yeah! I usually sit alone, because I came in last year, and everyone already knew each other."

____

Once again, we were put in pairs, luckily I was paired with Blake. We joked around and did our speech assignment with no problem. We kept looking out the windows in front of us when we took breaks. "So you also came from a private school?" Blake inquires and I nod. I look out the window to the beautiful, red leaved tree, not wishing to go further in that topic. The bell rings and we gather our stuff, "Hey Lave, what do you have next period?" I look at my schedule and sigh, "I have math." "I do too, with Mr. Spencer." I smile, "Same." "Yeah! I have you and Travis !" We laugh and make our way to said class. We made it with time to spare. "Hey Trav." Blake says waving to said boy, who is standing on his chair. "Ello! Blockade and lady i met two classes ago!" I giggle and sit down next to him, with Blake sitting in front of me.

____

When class started, we noted we had a substitute. I was struggling with the worksheet and it was clearly visible, because Travis showed me how to do it step by step. Thanks to Travis, I managed to finish the worksheet in twenty minutes. "Pssst, Lave!" I look up to whoever called me. It was Blake, "Yeah?" "What's the answer to number 17?" "It's 3,279." "Thanks!" Travis rolls his eyes, "Are you serious? Why didn't you ask me ? I had to help her too." Blake let out a snort, "Because had I asked you, you'd give me a full explanation and I just wanted to check my answer." After we finished our work and turned it in, we had 15 minutes to do as we pleased. Travis and I talked, while Blake took a power-nap. "Is Mr. Knox someone you admire that much Travis?" "Dearly! His teaching methods are superb!"

____

Just as Travis continues to recite his admiration for my new English teacher, the bell rings. Travis woots, while Blake shoots up, " **I'M AWAKE!** " We let out a giggle as we gather our things. Travis walks me to our next class, while Blake heads to his. "Yay! He's here!" I roll my eyes at his fanboy outburst, "So tell me _why_ Mr. Knox makes you smile like a crushing school girl Trav?" "I'm not a..." He begins to defend with a light blush on his face. 'He's so small and cute when he talks about his admiration. Heine would have loved him.' I think as I shake my head. Once Mr. Knox walks in, I see why Travis is infatuated with him. He involves all his students into his lecture. He made them feel better. He did improvised lessons based on the class' mood and vibe. Mr. Knox was so laid back, it was hard for me to believe he was an adult. Travis, on the other hand, had an awestruck expression from start to end.

____


End file.
